dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonhollow Newsletter Issue 6
Dragonhollow Newsletter #6 was the sixth issue of Tohbeh's Dragonhollow Newsletter. =Full Text= ---- ''Seeds of the Survivor'' With recent hype with the release of 1.9, Acey has aired a temporary server contest map to allow people to get a better grasp of the new 1.9 mechanics in a UHC environment. The map was given the name Battlefields and gained much hype as the top survivors on the temporary world would be promised claim booster rewards on the official launch of the server. The world was limited by a 1000x1000 border to promote more havoc to get players ready for fights on claims. It was a close struggle towards the end as players continued to hunt each other in order to prevent each other from reaching the top of the leaderboards. Blaszczykowski also known as Gabault, staged many sieges upon the server director HyperSilence the first leader of the board. Death soon followed both the survivors, but it was HyperSilence who prevailed after leaving his account online for approximately 48 hours and surpassed Gabault in the very end. ''Battlefields Biography'' As many have been anticipating, a map restart has been called by a large vote by the community and Acey herself. The news of a map restart has brought a renaissance of veteran players in the forums and has inspired many to return to the lands of Dragonhollow to reclaim what was once their own. Not everybody like change, but don’t worry, a save file for Summergate has been uploaded to the forums in order to document the experience of 1.8. The upcoming map is crowned “Battlefields” as Acey wants the primary theme of the map to revolve around the combat update. The world is unlimited so feel free to explore at the expense of lag for the first couple of weeks of the server launch. The spawn of the new map was revealed to be TheNut’s best build contest entry as she was finally declared the winner after a year long wait. Inspiration was also taken from many other maps as hinted by Acey by various landmarks from previous maps such as Swampwater. The spawn is by far one of the largest projects Acey has worked on and is hinted to be riddled with many secrets and upcoming events. ''Controlled Chaos: Clans Clash'' Clans?! Never before in Dragonhollow history has there been an official system where players could partner up and not actually hurt each other, but now there is! PVP is back on claims and before people begin to partner up with all their friends and go about slaying all those who oppose, listen here for a moment. For now, the server currently revolves around a universal 3 clan system. The clans are DragonKin, DragonRider, and DragonHunter each bearing a team color of either green, blue, or purple. Joining a clan is mandatory by the server as there is no way to leave spawn without joining one. The current way to join any clan is to use the crystals given to you in the beginning of the map and the choice is randomized, however, should you want a chance to re-roll the clan that you are currently in, another crystal will allow you to at the risk of a 33% to join either clan. Currently there has yet to be a means of attaining the crystal, but Acey has hinted at adding it in at some point in the future. Until then, we hope you are feeling lucky and get along with your fellow clan members. UPDATE: You can now switch clans via trading a nether star and a Clan's Guide book at spawn for a chance to switch clans. No guarantee on what you will shuffle into, but it's a way to change clans now. On the topic of clans, Acey has said that there really is no guidelines to what players and clans are suppose to do such that it is solely up the the players to decide for themselves. Each clan has their respective portal that teleports them to their clan’s spawn. Only people of the same clan can pass through the portal and fellow clan members can’t physically harm their own so spawn camping has been more regulated. However, there is one exception that is the Free For All portal that allows all clans to pass through in order to designate a location for potential fights, trades, or cooperative projects. Each clan also have their own a clan chat on the server should things need to be said in private to their clan. In addition, nametags of opposite clans have been made invisible to each other in order to promote stealth, assassinations, and a chance to not be as easily spotted by potential poachers. If you have any further questions feel free to ask in the comments below and on behalf of the news, we hope this helped in your future endeavors. ''Tutorial Tourney'' A new map brings about many new questions can be overwhelming to both new and older players. As we are all finding out new things about spawn and gameplay mechanics, Acey has issued a tournament to the community to create a “How to get started on Dragonhollow” manual which both noobies and veterans can refer to. The guidelines to the tournament are quite simple. The entry HAS TO BE in a form of a video uploaded to Youtube with no exceptions. Acey will be judging the video based on the helpfulness, clarity, quality, and accuracy to which you address the server and a means of getting started, but feel free to explore other horizons as variety is greatly appreciated in judging entries. It can be general or as in depth as you like and everyone is able to enter. There has not been an official declared submission date, but Acey said she prefers it be in by the end of this month, April 30. ''Bored Brit'' So today, TheNut got bored. For those unaware, when TheNut gets bored she actually goes to kill the Batman. No, but in all seriousness TheNut has slain the End Dragon and has claimed its egg as hers. But after an attempt to go through the portal to the outer realm, she landed herself a death. With the inability to build or break in the end, it appears that the outer realm and all its famed treasures are unaccessible currently unaccessible to the average adventurer until Acey returns to patch or explain the bug. Update: TheNut got through! And it appears you can claim in the outer realms of the end. ''Acey's Anguish'' Nut is butt. Derpity Derp Derp aaaaa Derp Derp. Rainbow Poptart Cats, fire, tree, and Acey moans. Much struggle many last minute. TeamSpeak spam and chaos. Jckfrbn sings. Benly is not pleased. Category:News Category:Newsletters Category:Dragonhollow Newsletter